Muito Bem Acompanhada
by Marcelaa Black
Summary: Lily Evans, 30 anos.Leva um fora do exnoivo, mas é madrinha do casamento de sua melhor amiga com seu o mesmo. Precisa de um acompanhante para provar estar perfeitamente bem. O dito cujo tem um nome estranhamente familiar: James Potter.
1. Prólogo

**Tchanaan! Fic nova :)**

**Férias... Sabe como é, né? Marcela pooouco atoa...**

**Mas sim. Essa fic é absolutamente baseada no filme _"Muito Bem Acompanhada"_ com o gostosão do Dermot Mulroney (loucura loucura loucura). Quando eu assisti esse filme, achei ele tão James&Lily! Não sei explicar... Ela absolutamente perplexa com ele, ele absolutamente confiante... Ohh! Eu me seguro pra não escrever as falas iguaizinhas (sim, porque eu já vi o filme trocentas vezes)... Mas acho que tá legal :)**

**Outra daquelas bem simples, sem ter que pensar demais. Entendam, é férias... Meus neurônios estão quase acabando por falta de uso, então escrever é uma tentativa para preservá-los. **

**Agora chega, né? Vamos à fic. Tomara que vocês gostem, e PELO AMOR DE DEUS, deixem reviews! Façam uma autora feliz, vai:)**

**Beijinhos,**

**Marcelaa Black

* * *

**

Muito Bem Acompanhada

Prólogo

-Lily Evans, você chegou ao fundo do poço. – disse para mim mesma ao colocar o fone no gancho.

Vocês não têm noção do que se passa na minha vida.

Antes de começar a narrar o meu desastre, permitam que eu me apresente: Meu nome é Lily Evans, 30 anos, jornalista e tendo que cometer uma loucura total e completamente insana.

Mas para que entendam a loucura e seu motivo, aqui vai a tragédia que aconteceu há dois meses e algumas semanas.

_-Como?! – Gaguejei ao ouvir o que John dizia._

_-Lily... Acho que... Acho que nós deveríamos dar um tempo..._

_-Tempo?_

_-É, casamento é algo muito precipitado, é para a vida toda! Talvez devêssemos pensar um pouco melhor..._

"Ele está terminando comigo! Ele está me dispensando três meses antes do nosso casamento!" – pensei aturdida, foi como um tapa na cara.

_Não consegui dizer nenhuma palavra, era como se o mundo tivesse desabado aos meus pés._

_-Sinto muito... – ele ainda murmurou._

_Consegui dizer apenas:_

_-John... Eu preciso ficar sozinha..._

_-Bom, então... Então eu já vou... – Ele disse meio embaraçado e _

_Se aproximou de mim, a fim de me dar um beijo na bochecha, mas não agüentei. Virei um pouco o rosto e ele assentiu com a cabeça._

Sim, John, meu ex-noivo terminou comigo. É um fato trágico? É. Mas não trágico o suficiente para cometer uma loucura insana, não é?

Não. O problema que justifica cometer a insanidade é o fato de que

semana que vem é o casamento da minha melhor amiga! Que por acaso, se casará com Ed, o melhor amigo de John! Que por acaso, é padrinho de casamento. _Junto comigo_!

E eu não posso fazer nenhum escândalo para impedir que John não seja mais o padrinho, pois ele é o melhor amigo de Ed. E armar um escândalo porque ele terminou comigo? Como? Eu sou uma mulher de 30 anos! Não mais uma adolescente...

O fato é que o casamento está muito próximo e eu fui obrigada a cometer uma loucura.

_Acabo de contratar um acompanhante para ir comigo ao casamento._


	2. Eu conheço esse cara

**Oláá, pessoal...  
Mil desculpas! Juuro. Não era a minha intenção demorar tanto essa atualização...  
Eu ia viajar, e estava no programa atualizar antes da viagem, sabe? Só que deu uns problemas lá, daí não deu.  
Maaaas. Aqui está:D**

**PENSA numa garotinha que ficou feliz? 10 reviews! Só no prólogo!  
Ohh como eu fiquei feliz, alegre e saltitante!  
aashaiushiuhauish**

**Deixe-me agradecer aos não logados, sim?  
LoLi Malfoy: Não é difícil amar esse filme! asuhauishiuah. Já perdi as contas de quantas vezes já assisti :P Pois é. Quem não queria um James Potter? E siiiim! Tomara messsmo que você também goste desse tanto da fic :) Posso te esperar de novo aqui? Beeeijo.  
Fer: O Dermot Mulroney já é gatíssimo por si só, imagina como James ;) Também adoro³ o filme! Tomara que goste do cap e da fic :D Beeeijo.  
Thaty: Caaaaara! Você é demais! Que bom que está aqui de novo, e tomara que continue gostando da idéia ;) Beijo graaande.  
Criis Potter: Esse filme é demaaaaais, o Dermot Mulroney é demaaaais! aushiuashuas. Que bom que você gostou também, e que goste da fic! Te espero aqui de novo, certo? Beeijo.**

**Então é isso! Muuuuuuito obrigada a todos que comentaram! Fiquei master feliz...  
Pra quem também tá acompanhando '_Adolescência Marota'_ e '_Eu _nunca_ fui bobinha, Malfoy'_; ambas estão atualizadas!  
Espero não demorar tanto a atualizar, tá?  
Não se esqueçam: Reviews!**

**Beijinhos,  
_Marcelaa Black_**

* * *

**Muito Bem Acompanhada**

**Capítulo 1  
_Eu conheço esse cara._**

O fundo do poço, eu sei. Mas eu _preciso _mostrar a todos, principalmente ao John, que eu estou perfeitamente bem. – mesmo não estando, afinal, a quem eu quero enganar?

Estou pagando 6 mil dólares, das minhas preciosas economias, para contratar um homem _sexy_, inteligente e atraente para se passar por meu namorado no casamento de Susan.

O dito cujo se chama James Potter. Estranho... Tenho certeza de que esse nome me é familiar...

Mas isso não vem ao caso, o importante é que eu vou encontrá-lo amanhã no aeroporto e ele tem que ser perfeito.

E _eu_ tenho que estar deslumbrante, com um homem deslumbrante.

-Aeroporto, por favor. – Avisei ao motorista do táxi. Estava nervosa, com as mãos suando e tudo.

"_Controle-se Lily!" _– disse para mim mesma ao entrar no avião. Ia olhando para todos os lados, o meu acompanhante deveria estar sentado na 4C. _Deveria_, porque ele NÃO está!

E agora? Estou perdida, vou chegar sozinha no casamento e...

-Srta. Evans? – ouvi uma voz extremamente _sexy_ e segura de si me chamar. _"Que ele seja tão bom quanto sua voz, por favor!" _pensei com força antes de ir me virando lentamente.

Pensei que meus joelhos iriam ceder – e iriam, só não cederam porque eu estava apoiada na poltrona -, que homem era aquele?

-Sr. Potter? – perguntei um tanto cismada, tinha certeza que conhecia aquele nome.

-Bom dia. – ele deu um sorriso que fizeram meus joelhos estremecerem de novo – Sente-se, o avião já está prestes a decolar.

-Oh, claro...

Sentei na minha poltrona, impressionada com a certeza que eu tinha de conhecer aquele cara.

Ele se sentou ao meu lado e aconchegou-se na cadeira. Deu uma olhada para mim e um sorriso sedutor.

-Nervosa? – me perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Não exat – ia tentar me justificar, mas fui interropida.

-Não se preocupe, sei o que estou fazendo. – _Esse ego_... Pensei enquanto ouvia essa confiança que ele tinha em si próprio... – O casamento é de quem? Sua irmã? – ele falava como se me conhecesse também.

-Não... Minha melhor amiga. – ele tirou os óculos. _Óculos finos e redondos_... De onde eu conhecia esses óculos?

-E o meu trabalho é mostrar pra todo mundo que você é atualmente uma mulher independente, confiante e perfeitamente realizada? – Eu conheço esse cara. Tenho certeza. Não é possível... Não agüentei e perguntei:

-Me desculpe... Mas, já te conheço de algum lugar?

Ele deu uma risada e falou galanteador enquanto _bagunçava ainda mais os cabelos_!

-Quer sair comigo, _ruivinha_? – e deu uma piscadinha.

Não! James Potter... James Potter, Hogwarts!

-Não pode ser... Você?

-É o destino,meu lírio. – ele disse rindo.

-Potter! – "_Uau! Não esperava... Que... Que coisa mais estranha... E o pior, ele está tão... Tão tão! Será que ele era atraente assim na escola e eu que não percebi? Não é possível...". _– Me perseguindo?

-Eu? Te perseguindo? Você me liga, me contrata e _me paga_, e eu te persigo? Você não muda...

"_Oh, você muda... Muda muito."_

-Você sabia que era eu quando aceitou me acompanhar? – estava de queixo caído com isso.

-Não, seu nome me pareceu familiar... Mas quando cheguei aqui e vi esses cabelos vermelhos, me lembrei na hora.

Sorri um tanto constrangida. Ele sorriu e começou a ler algo. Às vezes tentava puxar assunto com ele, que respondia sorridente, mas não passava disso. Me respondia e voltava a ler. Assim foi a viagem, e o piloto avisou que pousaríamos em instantes.

-A sua amiga é bruxa? – me perguntou enquanto descíamos do avião.

-Não, então não vamos poder usar magia...

-Certo, melhor eu pedir um táxi então. – falando isso, foi logo chamando um táxi enquanto eu andava a passos largos.

-Aqui, chegamos. – falei nervosa, mal conseguia respirar.

-Evans, relaxe. – ele disse segurando meus ombros – Assim você não vai conseguir mostrar que está perfeitamente bem.

-Mas eu _estou _perfeitamente bem! – Ah tá, a quem eu queria enganar?

-Sei que está. – ele sorriu e pegou minhas bagagens.

-Nós ficaremos na casa da Susan, ela faz questão. Ah, e Potter – ele me interrompeu:

-Melhor parar de me chamar de Potter, me chame de James. Que tipo de namorada chama o namorado pelo sobrenome?

-Sim, certo.

Respirei fundo e bati na porta. Ao contrário do estado nervoso em que me encontrava, Susan abriu a porta e me recebeu num entusiasmo enorme:

-Lily!

-Sus! Como está?

-Oh, muito feliz! – ela tinha um grande sorriso no rosto e ao notar a presença de James, fez uma cara curiosa e surpresa para mim– Não me apresenta?

-Ah, esse é James! – Rapidamente entrelacei meus dedos nos dele e me aproximei.

-Susan, Lily falou muito a seu respeito. – Como ele soou tão natural? – A propósito, meus parabéns.

-Obrigada, James. Entrem, entrem! Lily, o quarto de hóspedes já está pronto. Você sabe o caminho. Mas eu tenho que ir agora. Fiquem à vontade.

Sorri e James me seguiu até o quarto.

-Chegamos. – Olhei para ele; esses olhos me intimidam...

Como sempre, ele só me lançou um olhar. Alguém, pelo amor de Merlin, ME AJUDA?! Eu não consigo olhar diretamente nos olhos dele! Enquanto o Potter me olha confiante, eu pareço uma adolescente!

-Como você entrou nessa vida? – Não agüentei, nunca pensei que ele trabalharia nisso.

-De acompanhante?

-Sim...

-Ah... foi uma idéia do Sirius.

-Hã?

-Do Sirius Black, também não lembra?

-Claro que me lembro! Mas como assim, foi idéia dele?

-Eu e ele fomos aceitos da Academia de Aurores, mas tudo andava monótono demais por lá... Então nós saímos... Foi quando o Sirius teve a idéia de virar acompanhante.

-Típico dele... – murmurei sorrindo.

-Você sabe, né? Receber para acompanhar mulheres? Aí entramos nessa... Isso deu mais sucesso no mundo trouxa, sabe. As bruxas não precisam pagar. Basta lançar um _Imperius _em algum cara atraente e pronto.

-Mas geralmente, são mulheres feias e desinteressantes que contratam esses caras, não? Digo, as mulheres estonteantes e tudo mais não precisam disso.

-Você não é feia nem desinteressante, é? – e deu aquela arqueada de sobrancelha, com aquela voz que fez todos os meus pelos da nuca ficarem em pé. Esse cara me assusta, ás vezes...

Não consegui dizer nada.

-Aí tomamos gosto pela coisa. – finalizou ele com aquele típico sorriso idiota.

-Hum... – foi só o que consegui dizer. – sentei na cama e fiquei olhando enquanto ele arrumava suas coisas.

-Então, qual a nossa programação? – fui interrompida pelos meus pensamentos pela voz do Potter.

-Provavel... AI! – meu Deus! Como assim ele está pelado? Ignorou-me completamente, e soltou só uma risada.

-Pode olhar, faz parte do pacote. – Como assim? Alguém, _por favor_, me explica por que eu não consigo parar de olhar? Coloquei as mãos na frente e tal, mas parece que dois dos meus dedos simplesmente _se recusam _a tampar o meu campo de visão! Lily Evans! Aja normalmente _agora_. Tirei as mãos da frente e olhei para o outro lado, tentando falar normalmente – sem sucesso, diga-se de passagem.

– São quatro dias de festa. – PÁRA DE OLHAR! - Hoje tem a recepção, que está sendo lá em baixo. Amanhã almoçamos na casa dos pais do Ed e o resto do dia fica por conta das respectivas despedidas de solteiro. Depois de amanhã é o dia com a família da Susan, na chácara dos seus pais. E no dia seguinte, é enfim o casamento.

-Hum... – ele ponderou enquanto terminava de se enxugar – Fim de semana interessante. Um tanto parado... Mas nada que nós não consigamos animar. – deu por fim aquele típico sorriso maroto, bem característico dos velhos tempos: ia tramar alguma coisa.

-Potter, contenha-se! Você não tem mais dezessete anos!

-Relaxa, ruivinha. 6 mil dólares é muito dinheiro, fica tranqüila. Eu valho à pena. – ALGUÉM, POR FAVOR, MANDA ELE PARAR COM ESSAS PISCADELAS?


	3. Prove

**OH MEU DEUS!  
Que felicidade!**

**Mas eu fiquei tão feliz, mas TÃO feliz com aquele tanto de review!  
Presente de Natal e ano novo mais perfeito!**

**Sabe, deixa eu contar uma coisa pra vocês.  
Sofri um bruta bloqueio de criatividade depois do primeiro capítulo :/  
Daqueles grande meeeesmo.  
Sabe quando dá até vontade de desistir?  
Mas depois daquele tantão de review maravilindas? Não dava. Era até vergonhoso fazer uma coisa dessas! **

Daí, por falta de imaginação, loquei o filme. Pra ver se vinha idéias e tudo mais.  
Portanto, eu vou pedir um desconto pra esse capítulo. Ele não está lá grande coisa... :$  
Na verdade tem uma parte que foi COPIADA do filme - sim. Eu escrevi esse capítulo assistindo o filme :/  
Em todo o caso, é isso. Perdoem pelo capítulo, mas eu JURO que vou fazer o possível pra melhorar! Se continuar vindo esse tanto de review então... 8) 

**Não sei porque, mas não respondi as reviews por e-mail aos logados. Então, tá o agradecimento de todo mundo agora:  
Queria agradecer à Infallible Girl **(ram. Fica constrangida não, rapaiz. Aproveita!)**, Thaty** (pois ééé. Vou editar sim :) Sério que vc leu de novo? Que legal! Aliás, queria muito falar contigo a respeito dessa fic. Entra em contato comigo pelo e-mail?)**, Ally Beal **(huhu. Eu também não desviava o olhar de jeeeito nenhum :P . Há! Também pagaria mais de 6 mil, vai que ele aparece?)**, Kakau** (bem parecida é bondade sua, tá igualzinha :P. Mas se vc gostou do filme desse tanto, tomara que game na fic desse tanto também! heheh) **Alice **(thanks, so much!)**, Oliivia** (pois é. Que pacote é esse :P) **Dark Fairy Seven **(Aiiinh! Que muuito te agradecer pela capa! Mesmo não tando pronta ainda, muuuito obrigada MESMO!)**, Ysi** (Relaxa :P Duvido muito que alguém conseguiria parar de olhar (6)) **Criis Potter **(Todas queremos, honey, todas queremos :P)**, Fer** (Cara, é verdade! Pensa? SIRIUS BLACK como acompanhante? huhuh. Também quero o tel dessa agência!)**, Ma Weasley** (aaai! Fico feliz por estár gostando:)) **Stra. Malfoy** (cá está capítulo ;))**, Rose Samartinne **(Ihh. Todas queremos um acompanhante desses, pode ter certeza!).

**Soo... É isso! Muuito obrigada por todas essa reviews lindas e perfeitinhas!  
Happy New Year, atrasado, para todos!  
E, não se esqueçam, REVIEWS:)**

**Beijinhos,  
_Marcelaa Black_**

* * *

**Muito Bem Acompanhada**

**Capítulo 2  
_Prove._**

-Pra que isso tudo? – já era à noitinha e James estava saindo do banho, quando deu de cara comigo arrumando a nossa cama.

Bom. O 'isso' a que ele se referia, deve ser a fileira de almofadas que eu estava arrumando no meio da nossa cama. Mas, pensem comigo: NÓS NÃO PODEMOS DORMIR ASSIM, NA MESMA CAMA!

-Oras. Você realmente achou que ia dormir comigo?

-Bom. A idéia de dormir com você parece boa. – _oh! Que cara é essa, Potter?_ – Entretanto, eu apenas presumi que nós dormiríamos na _mesma_ cama. – ele falou com aquele riso safado, bem típico dele, aliás.

-Mas nós _vamos_ dormir na mesma cama. – disse com minha típica cara de "não está óbvio?"

-Não. Nós vamos dormir em um mesmo móvel, que seria uma cama de casal. Móvel esse, que parece ser absurdamente confortável, mas, com toda essa parafernália que você tá colocando no meio, dormiremos os dois muitíssimo desconfortavelmente.

-Só lamento por você. – _huhu. Aleluia, não estou gaguejando! – _Mas eu não vou me arriscar, considerando que eu estarei bastante vulnerável durante o meu sono.

-Ah não. Você achou o quê? Que eu iria te agarrar a força durante a noite? – ele disse com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

-Vai saber... – murmurei.

-Poupe-me, Evans. Você realmente acha que uma fileira de almofadas me impediria de te agarrar, caso eu quisesse? – ele pareceu um tanto sério, bem mais que de costume, na verdade. – Depois _eu_ sou o imaturo aqui.

E se deitou. De costas pra mim. Sem dizer nada. E SEM CAMISA.

**.x..x..x.**

-Lily. Acorda. – Um perfume terrivelmente bom inebriava meu ar – EVANS!

-Hã... Quê? – acordei assustada, dando de cara com um James Potter prontíssimo, tomado banho, com uma camisa branca super sexy, e assustadoramente cheiroso.

-Temos um jogo, lembra?

-Que jogo?

-Ai meu Deus. No parque, Lily! – ele estava sorrindo! Isso é bom, não? Digo... Pelo visto não está mais bravo comigo.

-Anh... Eu tenho mesmo que ir?

-Sim, você tem que ir. – disse ele rindo e me puxando a coberta.

-Tá bem. Vou tomar banho e desço num instante.

-Ok. Temos que estar lá em 25 min.

-Não podemos nos atrasar nem um pouquinho? – fiz uma carinha de cachorro abandonado.

-Bom. Poder pode. – Ah, Deus é pai! – Mas vai ser um tempo a menos pra passar ciúme no John. – disse ele com um resquício de sorriso, enquanto dava meia volta e saía do quarto.

POF.

É, eu caí da cama. Tinham cobertas demais, pesadas demais. Dificilmente eu conseguiria sair daquela cama com a rapidez que eu queria, sem cair. ¬¬'

Estamos num parque e o dia está lindo. A Susan está correndo, porque ela conseguiu rebater a bola pra bem longe. Eu preciso fazer ciúme nele. Já sei! O velho truque-do-dia-ensolarado-em-que-você-finje-que-vai-beber-água-depois-finje-que-tá-com-calor-e-molha-um-pouco-o-pescoço-também. Tudo com os olhos fechados, claro. Fazendo aquela cara de inocente que ninguém acredita, porque é óbvio que tá na cara que você tá se exibindo pra alguém. Dert.

Olhei pro Potter. Tive vontade de dar um soco na cara dele. Aquela cara de riso.

-Sua vez, Lily! – gritou John. Era minha vez de rebater. Calma. Vou amarrar a camiseta pra fazer tipo um top.

-Lily, sua vez! – _cala a boca, Potter!_

Pronto.

-Pronta, Lily?

-Sempre, John.

Ele vai arremessar. EU TENHO QUE ACERTAR.

Errei ¬¬.

Era o Potter agora.

-Boa sorte, amor. – fui lá. Não era pra fazer ciúme?

-Pronto, Potter? – disse John.

-Vai.

CARAMBA! Além de apanhador ele podia ter sido batedor! Corre, Potter, corre! Aaaaaaanda!

YES! – cara. Ele é bom no que faz.

Enquanto o John se descabelava, James chegou e me abraçou. Pulei e cruzei as pernas na cintura dele, dando um beijo em seguida. Não agüentei. Tive que o olhar pro John. Que bom, ele tava furioso!

Chegamos do jogo, e fui me arrumar. Agora eram as despedidas de solteiro.

Ai. Meu. Deus. – me olhei no espelho. Que roupa era essa? Saí do banheiro, me preparando pra as gozações do Potter.

E não deu outra. Fez aquela irritante cara de riso.

-_Que roupa é essa_?

-Uma golfista solteirona. – disse com a cara séria e emburrada – E não ria.

O idiota só levantou as mãos em sinal de paz.

-E vamos logo.

E é óbvio que eu sei que ele tá rindo pelas minhas costas, e é óbvio que ele sabe que eu sei. Melhor mudar de assunto.

-Potter?

-Hum? – ele ainda tinha a cara de idiota, mas parou ao ver a minha cara.

-Você já trabalhou em casamentos?

-Não. Mas já trabalhei em enterros. – _enterros?_

-Um acompanhante em um enterro?

-Imagine passar por isso sozinha, oras! – tive que rir da cara de idiota dele.

Estávamos chegando à porta da casa, quando Ed gritou para ele:

-Toma as chaves! – e jogou as chaves do carro pro Potter.

-Não vai precisar delas?

-Não. O John vai me levar lá pro lugar onde ele quer que eu vá. Deixa a Lily lá no bar, e depois encontra a gente, ok?

-Pode deixar. – eu ainda quero descobrir como o Potter faz pra se dar tão bem com todo mundo.

-Mas que gentileza! – eu disse quando ele abriu a porta do carro pra mim.

-Faz parte do pacote. – Provavelmente vocês entenderam que ele me deu uma daquelas piscadelas, não é mesmo?

-Mas me conta: Você já se interessou por alguma cliente?

-Eu sei que você está muitíssimo curiosa – e deu um sorriso-, mas eu não posso falar de outras clientes.

-Ora, vamos! Aposto que muitas já quiseram dormir com você...

-Na verdade, não é tanto pelo sexo. – chegamos. Ele tá vindo abrir a porta pra mim.

Fiz aquela cara de quem não acredita, e ele continuou:

-Sério. É mais... Hum... É mais uma questão de saber do que as pessoas precisam.

-Ah. Até parece! Você é o rei dos acompanhantes! Falar com você é mais difícil que passar nos testes da McGonagall!

Ele deu um sorriso fraco.

-A questão não sou eu. A questão é _você_.

-Prove.

-Hã?

-Mostre-me.

Agora eu fiquei curiosa. Ele não é tão seguro de si? Não vive dizendo que sabe o que os outros precisam? Pois agora eu quero ver.

Ele fez uma cara de impaciência e me olhou. Do nada, senti que ele me empurrou contra o carro.

-Feche os olhos. – _ele tá se aproximando_... – Feche os olhos. – _ele está perto demais _– Feche. Os. Olhos.

Fechei os olhos na mesma hora.

Ai meu Deus. Eu to escorregando. Se segura, Lily! Se segura! Você está perfeitamente ciente de tudo... E daí que ele está perto demais? Você não é criança... _"Você está segura, pode relaxar"_ ah sim, claro. Você deve estar a uns milímetros de distância de mim, seu cheiro tá me deixando tonta, e... _"Eu não vou te beijar." _Ai meu Deus. Ele tá passando a mão na minha cintura. Nem tá tocando direito, mas eu to toda arrepiada... Lily Evans! CONTROLE SUA... "_Ele vai se arrepender de ter perdido você..." _Res... Res... respiração... Ele tá subindo a mão... Sua boca tá muito, do tipo, muito perto da minha. Ele está sussurrando na voz mais sexy que eu já ouvi... _"Esqueça o passado". _Ele vai beijar o meu pescoço... "_Esqueça a dor..." _não, ele não beijou o meu pescoço. _"Só pense..." _dá pra sentir o hálito quente dele, essa mão passando no meu pescoço... A boca tá tão perto... _"na mulher __incrível_" ohhhh_ "que você é." _Eu vou cair. Respira, Lily. Respira. Ahhh, meu Deus. _"Faça isso, e ele vai ver o que perdeu.". _Eu morri. Tenho certeza. Fui ao paraíso e voltei. ALGUÉM ME EXPLICA O QUE FOI ISSO?

To tremendo até agora. Meu raciocínio está absurdamente lerdo. Respira. Abra os olhos. Isso. Devagar... Lily. Foca aqui. Isso. Não to raciocinando direito.

-Oh. – Dei de cara com ele ainda perto de mim – Sensacional. Você vale cada centavo.


	4. Momentos de Tensão

**Hey, honeys!  
Tudo bem??**

**Pois siiiim. De volta as aulas :S  
Em três dias de aula eu já estou cheia de coisas pra estudar, tornando meus momentos no computador cada vez mais curtos...  
Mas, quando eu vejo as reviews! Annnnh...  
Fico até com vergonha de não postar xD**

**Manter a média de 10 reviews por capítulo deixa agente RELMENTE feliz, sabe?  
Pois sim, deixe-me agrdecê-las então!  
O meu muitíssimo obrigada à Fer** (Quem bom que gostou do outro, e que também goste desse!), **Dark Fairy Seven** (we all want, dear.. huhu :P), **Kakau** (é verdade, adoro aquela parte! E fico alegre porrrr demais em saber que estás gamando na fic, e que tá gostando de verdade ;D), **Rose Samartinne** (CADA centavo, não é? E quem não iria e voltaria ao paraíso daquele jeito? huhuh), **Ally Beal** (esse filme é realmente fantástico! Momento teeenso, esse, né:P - se eu te disser que não tenho a menor noção de como vai terminar, você acredita?), **Criis Potter** (aah, dear! Desculpa a demora... Então tá aí, mais James pra você ;) - teeenso huhuh), **Flavinha Felton** (pior que é, CADA centavo! hasuihaus Com esse tanto de review fica difícil desanimar :P - Mas é muito bom mesmo, saber que você tá gostando, viu?), **Ysi** (e essa coisa de tocar sem tocar é teeeenso :P - ri horrores com '40 dias 40 noites' :D), **Thaty** (entãão. Eu mandei um email pro endereço que vc deixou aqui no FF, mas não sei se chegou. Então, vou dizer logo aqui mesmo: quer betar I Still? Na realidade, queria tua ajuda pra melhorar a fic. Principalmente na reconciliação deles :D Que achas?)

**Quanto ao cap, não sei o que vocês vão achar.  
Tem um breve princípio de NC, mas não chega nem perto de ser uma em si. É mais um momentinho mais 'quente'.  
Mas eu sou muito insegura quanto a escrevê-los, então... Não sei o que vocês vão achar.  
Eu não sei se gostei ou não, maaaas, minha mais nova disse que até tá legal :D  
É a Mari Evans, um amooor de pessoa! -** _Obrigadíssima, viu?_

**Ahh. Postei fic nova! "First Date" - R/Hr.  
Quem gostar do ship, dá uma passadinha lá, e se também gostar da fic: review!  
E se não gostar, pode deixar review também, porque crítica construtiva faz sempre bem!**

**Não sei quanto tempo demora pra atualizar, mas l****embrem-se: Quando eu chego e vejo aquele taaaantão de review, até baixa a inspiração :D  
Portanto, REVIEWS, sim?!**

**Beijinhos  
_Marcelaa Black__

* * *

_ **

Muito Bem Acompanhada

Capítulo 4  
_Momentos de Tensão_

Sabe, foi tenso o momento. Aqueles sussurros pareciam ter danificado todo o meu sistema nervoso. Andar nunca foi tão difícil, e raciocinar parecia praticamente _impossível._

Uma vozinha gritou no meu inconsciente que era melhor eu parar de agir como uma idiota. Eu até tentei, mas acho que pareci mais idiota ainda, porque ele teve que colocar as mãos na minha cintura e me colocar no caminho certo.

Fui andando até o bar, tentando ao máximo me manter em pé. Aos pouquinhos - quase parando -, eu começava a recuperar as forças, mas nada que um copo de vodca não resolvesse.

- À SUSAN! – gritei com um copo erguido, em meio a umas vinte mulheres vestidas tão bregas quanto eu.

- À SUSAN! – gritaram todas elas em resposta, e ergueram os copos.

De repente, entra um homem pela porta. _O _homem, diga-se de passagem. _Meu_ suposto homem. "_Lílian!_ _O que é que você está pensando?",_ e chacoalhei minha cabeça para ver se espantava esses pensamentos insanos. Particularmente, eu acho que os meus muitos copos passavam a fazer certo efeito...

- Lily, você esqueceu isso no carro. – falou ele, com um sorriso que parecia que nada havia acontecido.

- UAU! – um monte de mulher gritou. Bando de assanhadas...

O Potter apenas sorriu - aquele sorriso típico de adolescente que está adorando a atenção.

Juntou um monte de mulher ao lado dele, e Susan me disse:

- Não acredito que você está dando pra ele, Lily. – ela falou indignada e com uma cara hilariamente chocada. Mas eu tenho certeza de que corei bastante. E, cá entre nós, eu até senti uma pontada de vontade de que isso fosse verdade.

Achei que as mulheres já tinham paparicado demais o idiota, então fui até onde ele estava e sussurrei:

- Deve ser ótimo ser pago pra ser você mesmo.

- Você não sabe o quanto... – falou ele, com aquele sussurro e aquele sorriso que me deixavam sem ação. Sem esquecer a porcaria da piscadela, que era o meu fim.

Ele me seguiu até a porta, e me deu um beijo na boca. Mas eu decidi que era hora de parar de agir como uma adolescente; ou a vodca decidiu isso por mim, nunca se sabe... O fato é que eu prensei-o na parede e dei um daqueles beijos intensos. Deu pra sentir que, por um momento, ele se assustou, mas para o meu desespero e para a segurança das minhas pernas, rapidinho ele se recuperou e apertou minha cintura. Me puxou para ele e todas as mulheres foram ao delírio.

Então ele me soltou, e todo mundo gritou. E eu só me lembro de ter bebido tanto, mas tanto, que eu nem sabia que suportaria toda essa bebida.

Não sei quanto tempo passou, e muito menos o quanto bebi, a única coisa que eu pareço ter consciência é de que está bem escuro, e que a minha capacidade de raciocínio está bastante lenta.

Nós decidimos ir embora (todas bêbadas feito uma cabaça). Fora do bar, tinha uma limusine parada; ela nos levaria por um passeio pela cidade...

E nós gritamos, cantamos e acenamos para um monte de gente, enquanto estávamos no teto solar do automóvel. De repente, me veio uma idéia:

- Pára o carro! – gritei imediatamente, quando vi uns caixas eletrônicos na calçada.

Sabe essas vontades que vêm do nada? Eu raramente as tenho, pois geralmente sou bem racional... Mas a vodca tirou todo e qualquer resquício de racionalidade do meu cérebro.

Desci correndo, e saquei todo o dinheiro que consegui... Nem sei quanto foi, mas foi muito. Muito _mesmo_.

Eu e Susan chegamos na casa dela. Nós duas cambaleando, se segurando nas portas e rindo até do quadro feioso que tinha na parede.

- Boa noite, gatinha. – Susan disse rindo, e jogou-me um beijo sedutor, seguido de uma piscadinha debochada; soltei uma risada gostosa.

- Vou... Vou... – respondi com uma voz demente, apontando para a geladeira. Queria dizer que ia beber água, mas parecia difícil juntar essas palavras...

Foi com muita dificuldade que consegui colocar água no copo. Um desejo enorme surgiu no meu peito... Aquela mesma sensação de vontades sem procedência.

Espiei pela janela e notei o barco na porta da casa. Era um barco velho... Do pai de Susan. Daqueles barcos grandes, que é de viagem. Pelo que eu sabia tinha cama e tudo... Pisquei lentamente, e senti um sorriso maroto se formar nos meus lábios, desejando mandar o meu pouco juízo pro espaço. Subi as escadas lentamente, e entrei no quarto que dividia com Potter.

Fui entrando tentando fazer pouco barulho, mas barulho suficiente para fazê-lo despertar. O dito cujo me olhou de um jeito, a princípio, meio estranho, mas depois, deu um meio sorriso. Aquele sorriso de lado, que diz que ele está entendendo o que eu pretendo, mas vai deixar que eu dê o primeiro passo. Irritante.

Como sempre, estava de cueca. Ignorara todas as minhas súplicas e escândalos para que ele dormisse com algo além dessa roupa íntima, mas, obviamente, ele só sorriu e mandou-me relaxar. Contudo, entretanto e todavia, o fato de ele estar só de cueca, com aquele abdômen espantosamente convidativo, foi bastante útil. Fez com que eu não vacilasse um instante sequer nos meus objetivos.

Andei lentamente, puxando-o pela mão e levando-o em direção ao barco. Fui entrando a passos lentos, tentando parecer sensual, mas, adivinhem? Eu caí. Sim, a idiota conseguiu tropeçar e estragar todo o clima. Mas, ainda sob o efeito da bebida, que me deixava alegre e saltitante, eu apenas soltei uma gargalhada.

Acho que uma nova Lily se apoderou de mim naquele momento. Sem deixar de encará-lo nem um segundo sequer, empurrei-o na cama macia que se encontrava no interior do barco. Continuei em pé, enquanto ele se aconchegava melhor no móvel. Continuou me encarando com um meio sorriso, que tirava mais ainda o meu juízo. Parei um instante e apenas penetrei meu olhar naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados.

Uma mecha de cabelo soltara-se do que, mais cedo, fora um cabelo preso. Tirei-a lentamente do rosto, colocando-a atrás da orelha. Procurei fazer todos os meus movimentos o mais lentamente possível, sempre o encarando. Desamarrei o lenço colorido do meu pescoço – e que lenço horrível, diga-se de passagem. Ainda bem que tirei, devia ser broxante... –, e joguei-o para ele. Potter soltou um sorriso, dessa vez mais aberto. Fui tirando a blusa o mais devagar possível e, quando a gola passava pela minha cabeça, o meu penteado de soltou de vez. Como nos filmes que eu tanto adorava, não reprimi o desejo de balançar lentamente as minhas madeixas acaju; sempre fui louca para fazer isso. Tirei a blusa e joguei-a no chão. Fiquei muito satisfeita em notar que ele havia feito um leve movimento, como se estivesse se arrepiado ou qualquer coisa do gênero... Desabotoei minha minissaia, que escorregou suavemente pelo meu quadril.

Dessa vez ele não conseguiu disfarçar o movimento de... Como dizer? Um movimento que indicava excitação, creio eu. Quando a saia finalmente chegou aos meus pés, tirei-os do pano leve. Agora estava só de lingerie.

Não posso negar que me senti um tanto constrangida; estar assim na frente do Potter... _James Potter. _Um dia, um adolescente popular que eu chamara de imbecil e recusara zilhões de convites... Agora, eu o tinha puxado de sua cama, o trouxe para um barco, me fazia de sensual e estava praticamente nua. E, o que mais me assustou, foi o quanto me senti segura de mim mesma.

Não hesitei; desabotoei o sutiã e continuei a encará-lo. Se não estivesse num momento tão concentrado, de sensualidade e poder, teria dado pulinhos de alegria ao vê-lo engolir em seco. Sem querer me gabar, mas eu reconheço que tenho uma admirável comissão de frente.

Inclinei-me um pouco, e comecei a ir lentamente em sua direção. Sustentar o olhar parecia inevitável. Fui quase encostando em seu corpo, e ia avançando lentamente, com os braços apoiados na cama. Quando cheguei mais ou menos no meio de seu abdômen incrivelmente definido, comecei a beijá-lo. Trilhei um caminho de pequenos beijos pelo seu peitoral, até chegar ao queixo e, finalmente, à boca.

Fora diferente de todos os outros beijos fingidos que tínhamos trocado até então. Foi um beijo de desejo, envolvente, mas também lento e delicado. Ele conseguia demonstrar seu desejo perfeitamente bem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, conseguia me tratar com a maior delicadeza que eu já sentira, como se quisesse ter certeza de estar sentindo cada gosto da minha boca, cada pedaço dos meus lábios...

Ele segurou minha cintura lentamente, pressionando-a para cima, e fazendo com que eu me aproximasse mais e conseguisse apanhar os lábios dele com maior intensidade. Foi em pouco tempo que ele decidiu tomar posse do movimento.

Ainda com a mão na minha cintura, ele me virou. Ficou por cima de mim, lançando aquele olhar penetrante e exibindo um sorriso maroto. Deslizava a mão por todo o meu quadril, contornando minha cintura e apertando-a.

Depois de outro beijo que me fez perder os sentidos, ele começou a beijar meu queixo. Pequenos beijos como os que eu dera, mas com maior pressão e maior demora. Sentia cada milímetro que tocava, deixando minha pele ainda sentindo o lugar onde ele beijara, mesmo depois de já ter passado a beijar outro lugar. Quando ele começou a beijar cada milímetro do meu pescoço, deslizei meu pé pela panturrilha dele, e arranhei de leve suas costas.

Foi quando ele começou a beijar meu colo com beijos quentes e a contornar com suas mãos grandes, ao mesmo tempo, com força e delicadeza, cada centímetro das minhas curvas, que senti um calor subir pelo ventre e mandar para o espaço qualquer resquício de sanidade, bom senso, juízo ou consciência.

Deixei que os meus instintos fossem dominados pelo desejo e pelas carícias de James Potter, e me entreguei completamente a ele.


	5. AVISO

**Hããã... Oi :D  
Então, como estão?  
Tomara que bem..**

Ah. To morrendo de vergonha, sabe?  
Mas eu tenho uma explicação, juro!  
É o seguinte: meu computador deu pau, daí teve que formatar. Mas não deu pra fazer back up.  
Pois é. É isso mesmo: eu não tinha nada salvo. Perdi tudo o que tinha escrito, todas as músicas, fotos, arquivos, trabalho... Tudo tudo tudo.

Por isso é que as atualizações não estão vindo. Fiquei muito puta com isso tudo, e simplesmente travei... Não consigo escrever! Não dá... Tudo o que eu começo fica uma bosta. Quando eu vejo que chegaram comentários novos, eu me obrigo a abrir o word e tentar ao menos escrever qualquer coisa. Mas não sai! Simplesmente não sai... E o pouco que eu escrevo, fica uma horrível, então eu nem tenho coragem de postar ¬¬'

Portando, eu decidi que era hora de deixar um aviso. Isso não quer dizer que estou em hiatus. NÃO! Especialmente "Adolescência Marota" e "Muito Bem Acompanhada". Eu realmente pretendo termina-las, mas estou com um bloqueio terrível e acho muita sacanagem não vir dar satisfação.

Entãããão, é isso. Queria pedir desculpas e ao mesmo tempo agradecer MUITO por todos os comentários, toda a atenção que eu tenho recebido -

É realmente muito importante pra mim.

ASSIM que eu escrever qualquer coisa, mando e-mail avisando. Quem quiser que eu mande, avisa que eu mando sim.

Beijo enorme à todos!  
Marcelaa Black  



End file.
